


Late night wonders

by ISBtheepic



Series: JD and Bud Dean- A different sort of family [1]
Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Kinda, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISBtheepic/pseuds/ISBtheepic
Summary: JD is in bed wondering about his life so far. When his dad walks in he pretends to be asleep, he hears somethings.





	Late night wonders

JD was in bed trying to sleep, key word : trying.He tossed and turned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Nothing was woking. He sat up, turned his bedside lamp on and rubbed his eyes. JD was tired but couldnt sleep, his mind was too busy wondering. 

"A boy's wonder is a powerful thing" his mother had once told him, while all his dad said was "Get your head out of the clouds you little weirdo, your acting like a freak!" , thanks pops!

JD was wondering about his book, his school, homework, when he was moving state again and , most importantly , his mother. 

Quickly though, all his mind could wonder about was his mom. Despite losing her quite a while ago , he still couldn't stop thinking about her death and witnessing the explosion and having that heart heavy feeling crash around him. They were only there for a 'field trip' (His dad's words not his) because Bud had wanted to show a younger JD and his mom a real light show. And instead JD had lost one of the only people in his life who truly understood him.

She was just gone. Bud Dean had sworn it was an accident, but JD scoffed at that . His mom wasn't stupid , she had walked into that building right after Bud had yelled out that it would blow up in 2 minutes, and then waved at him before .....boom. 

Suddenly something pulled JD from his trail of wonder, footsteps coming closer to his bedroom and there was only one person that could be. JD swiftly turned off his lamp and yanked his blanket half way up his body before smashing his head onto the pillow to persue his act of pretending to be asleep. 

Quite unexpectantly , Bud Dean opened the door and walked in before softly and quietly shutting the door. 

JD , eyes closed and body relaxed, hoped that now he had seen him asleep Bud would just leave. But no. He felt the mattess dip as his father sat down on the edge of the bed beside his 'sleeping' form. 

JD then expected his dad to yell at him to wake him and explain that they moving for whatever damn reason. But what he didn't expect was a hand to be placed on his head and a thumb to start rubbing circles on the top of his head. 

JD wanted to sit up and run away, but he just stayed in the 'sleeping' form and allowed his father to run his hand on his head. 

"Son" he heard the voice of his dad say in such a soft whisper. "I-I'm sorry I'm not the....greatest dad in the world" 

Those words hit JD like a punch, but he was determined to not let it show in his body language and remained limp.

The hand on his head was now softly and carefully running it's fingers through his hair. 

"I know I'm probably not an ideal parent. And maybe I should have let you and your mom go and live together while i just provided for you, but the reason I never did was because I cared about you two too much to lose you and go from seeing you everyday to maybe just once a month" Bud said those words sounding like he was close to tears.

JD had to mentally tell his body to stay still at those words. He did remember a little while before the Texas library explosion his mother had suggested to his father that she took JD and they both settled down together so he could live some kind of a normal life instead of being dragged all around the country. But Bud Dean had hated the idea and accused her of trying to separate him from his son. JD had gone to bed that night wondering that even if his mother was trying to do that then maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"I don't know why I'm telling all this to you while your asleep but I need to tell you all this. I lov-care about you and I'm sorry I'm doing every bit of parenting wrong , but I'm so happy I got you as my kid" A kiss was planted onto JD's forehead just below the hairline almost making him jump. His dad hadn't kissed him in years, maybe even over a decade.

Okay .... this was nice and all that, but why was his dad telling him all this? He was 'asleep' and his dad was just sitting on his bed telling him all about his regrets and secrets. This was honestly strange.

His father stayed on the bed for a while longer, just running his fingers through his son's hair. After about 5 more minutes Bud pressed another kiss to JD's forehead before standing up. Although, JD could still feel his presence leaning above him. Suddenly the warmth of his blanket was pulled up to his shoulders and the lose bit of hair on his face was pushed away from it before his dad finally left the room. 

JD was left to wonder one small thing :

What the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> First work . Terrible isn't it?  
> Well I really enjoy reading Bud dean and JD work but there isn't a lot . So I wrote one myself.  
> I plan on writing more, so please give me suggestions!!!   
> And tell me if this work is any good.


End file.
